New Home in Danger!
by Arenu
Summary: Sibble and Cilea were nice and cozy in their new home but something is threatening them. Some Organization is tring to kill them and Kaname and Cross will not stand for it! I wonder what will happen now! Sequel to Finding a Home.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone!

Mis: Oh God.

Me: Oh Meany! Well everyone I have decided to make a sequel to Finding a home!

Mis: Wow.

Me:Well have fun! I don't own Vampire Knight! But I own Cilea and Sibble! Also to those who have read the first four chapters I am redoing them and then putting more up. I know I have been slacking please forgive me. *bows*

* * *

**Chapter 1 : New Year!**

_It's been a long summer this year! So in other words I could barley see Kaname. Since he's a Vampire and all he can't come out during the day so I had to wait till night time to see him at all. I do like going out with him though he is too romantic all the time. Though he is always nice to my little sister so I can't say I don't like when he is romantic. My sister likes him and always smiles around him. School is starting back up now. That means less time to see him. Though I feel like something is happening I don't know what but I guess I will see in time. Cilea also feels it and is very scared. Oh she also broke up with her first boyfriend. He was part of the night class and well let's just say he tried something and when Kaname found out the guy was not feeling well for several days... Well today is the start of the new year so I hope I don't fall asleep...I was with Kaname half the night. Oh also without telling us Cross put us back in the Day class! We switched back half-way through the summer. I swear he did it on purpose just because he now knows me and Kaname are dating!_

"Cilea wake up...Cilea come on it's your second year you don't want to be late." Sibble said from Cilea's bedside.

"Hn?...Sibby...Another hour..."Cilea whined pulling the covers over her head again.

"No sweety you have to get up. There is some milk and your favorite chocolate when you get up."Sibble said as she tugged on her ribbon to straightened it.

Cilea, at the word of chocolate, she sat up and smiled."I'm up!"

"Alright I will come get you at the end of the day."Sibble said as she left the room and headed downstairs.

As she walked out the dorms she saw Yuki looking like she was in a daze.

"Yuuki!"Sibble yelled out to her. Yuuki turned around and looked like a ghost or a ghost scared her white.

"Oh Sibble how are you?"Yuuki said sluggishly.

"Fine and you...?"Sibble asked looking at her up and down.

"Alright I guess just couldn't sleep. Had rounds last night."Yuuki said yawning.

"Oh that would wear someone out. Well then let's get to class I will take extra notes for you."Sibble smiled at her.

"Thank you."Yuuki smiled back weakly.

When they got to class they saw Zero already asleep in the back with a book on his face. Sibble sighed and knew she was going to need to take three sets of notes today. She walked to her seat and sat down with Yuki plopping down next to her her head hitting the just chuckled and then the teacher came in with a...New student?

"Alright class we have a new student his name is Kenji Tokai please make him feel welcomed." The teacher said writing his name on the board."Let's see Kenji you can sit next to Sibble over there." The teacher pointed to Sibble in the middle of the class.

Kenji had short black spiky hair that looked like silver was combed into the tips, he had navy blue eyes, a silver cross around his neck, and this weird tattoo right at the nap of his neck that she could only see when he walked. He walked over and sat next to her and didn't even smile as he settled in.

"Sibble I expect you to help him."The teacher said.

Sibble nodded and hopped he caught on to things quick. Throughout the whole class period Kenji was very quite and seemed to look out the window only and never the teacher or the board. Sibble studied him once every while to see if he changed his expression at all. He never did. Once the bell for Lunch rung Sibble woke Yuki and then Zero.

"Going to see Cilea again?"Yuuki asked.

"Yep. She was tired and I hope she made it to class."Sibble said running out the she didn't know was that Kenji was following her the whole way.

"Cilea you got to class I see."Sibble said as she peeked her head in the class room where her sister sat at the window seat as always.

"Yes I always make it on time."She turned and smiled at Sibble."So Sibby what's today's lunch?"She asked getting up and heading over to her.

"Your fav."She smiled back.

Cilea giggled and they left to go eat out side under the tree. And in the shadows Kenji stilled followed them.

"Sibby..."Cilea looked at her sister.

"I know. I think my bad feeling is coming into play. Cilea how about you go get us some drinks and I will wait for you out here."Sibble smiled brightly as Cilea hesitated."I will be fine."Cilea nodded and ran off.

"I know your there."Sibble said turning around to see Kenji in full sight."Dude I don't need a stalker right now so go bother someone else." She said shifting her weight to her left foot and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not here to stalk you. Just kill you and your brat of a sister."He said his voice sounding velvet but with a hint of amusement.

"No one calls my sister a brat but me...Wait why do you want to kill us? We did nothing to you."Sibble looked at him and calmed herself and ready to attack if needed.

"You two are a problem. Your powers are going to destroy the world you must be killed now before they get out of hand."Kenji said going into his pocket. Bad for Sibble because no one was around.

"Now let's talk about this rationally. I don't even use my powers all that much and my sis has hers under control. And how do you know about our power? And who the hell are you?"Sibble asked putting her hands up.

"I'm a assassin for the WMB."He explained.

"What is WMB?"Sibble asked stalling for time.

"World's Magic Bureau. We exterminate those who could destroy the world. And you two are at the top of the list."He grinned a devilish grin as he pulled out a almost translucent knife.

"Ummm What are ya going to do with that?"She asked looking more scared now.

"I'm going to kill you. Your cute and everything but I have a job to do."He shrugged and then with a swift movement he was on her.

Sibble jumped out of the way of the first attack, but he pivoted on his foot and swung at her again. He nicked her right shoulder which for some reason felt on fire. Sibble closed her eyes and sent out a force of magic at him knocking him back away from her.

"Not bad. But that wound will kill you if I don't. The blade is infused with poison."As he said that the bell rung and he disappeared."You have 2 hours have fun! HAHAHAHA!'

"Sibby!"Cilea almost screamed as she ran to her sister."Sibby we have to get you a doctor...Or get Cross!"

"I will be fine I promise."She smiled at her worried sister."Don't worry I can stem the blood flow for now. Let's finish school alright?" Sibble smiled and then concentrated on the cut and stopped the blood flow, but only if she keep calm.

She then took her sister's hand and walked her back to class. She went to her class seeing Kenji looking dumbfounded at how she was still coming to class. She smiled at him and then smiled at a now fully awake Yuki.

"So how was lunch?"Yuuki asked looking at Sibble's shoulder.

"Fine climbed a tree and cut my self I'll be fine it's just a nick."Sibble sat down next to her and then turned to Kenji and mouthed silently,"_Just wait and see what I will do to you if you go anywhere near my little sister_." She smiled and then turned her attention to the teacher as the bell rung for class to start.

Throughout the whole class time she was breathing heavily and looked very pale. Which no one noticed, but Zero who was getting very curious as to why she was pale now and looked normal just 30 minutes ago.

"Ok class remember that all projects are due in 2 weeks! Now class dismissed!" As the bell rung Sibble was up and gone before Yuuki could even ask her something. As she was heading to get Cilea, Cilea was already half way to her.

"Sibby please can we go to Cross now?"Cilea asked her eyes glazed with worry.

"No we don't need to bother him."She smiled and took Cilea's hand and they went outside and started to head to the dorms when the normal screaming came for the Night Class. As they rounded near their sitting tree a calm and velvety voice came on the wind.

"Beloved why do I smell your blood?"He asked in a normal voice.

Sibble and Cilea turned to see Kaname leaning up against the building wall casually. Sibble smiled somewhat guiltily.

"No reason Kaname...Just hurt myself on accident."She chuckled nervously."Ummm Cilea go on ahead I'll be in the Dorm in a sec."Sibble smiled at her.

"Ok Sibby see you soon then."Cilea smiled and then ran off leaving Kaname and Sibble alone.

Kaname watched the girl's departure and then when she was out of sight he looked back at Sibble."You are lying to me Beloved you know I do not like to be lied to."He walked over to her calmly.

"I'm not lying why would I lie?"Sibble wanted so badly to turn tail and run. Kaname can be intimidating at times.

"Your shoulder show me it."He asked softly.

"It's fine I can handle it on my own."She backed away from him instinctively covering her shoulder with her other hand.

Kaname sighed and backed her up against the tree and slid her sleeve up to where he smelled the blood."Release your magic."He commanded.

She did as told looking away from him as he put his mouth over the wound."Kaname what are you doing!"She snapped her head back.

"Getting out the poison in your system."He then started to suck out the tainted blood. Thanks to Sibble using her magic the poison didn't spread past her arm."You are fine now. Who did this to you?"Kaname asked all softness gone.

"It's fine I can handle it."She argued.

"You could have died!"Kaname almost yelled.

"But I'm fine aren't I? I would have gotten the poison out given time."She said back.

"Yes by then you would be dead. Who did this to you? I will not ask again."Kaname's eyes started to glow red.

"A new kid in class ok? His name is Kenji. Alright!"Sibble then pushed to where Kaname was at arms length and then she walked away willing her powers to fly her up to the second floor where her room was.

Kaname sighed and then headed to the main school building to talk to Cross about this new student. What he didn't know was that the new student had watched this and had gotten an idea. I wonder what that idea was!

* * *

Me:Well you guys like? I don't know if it's up to the standards like the last one but I hope you like!

Mis:Eh it was ok.

Me:So mean!

Tsu:Hey Mis lay of just a little ok?

Mis:Alright maybe.

Me:Tsu you are so awesome!

Tsu:I know I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hey everyone! I hope the first chapter was alright!

Mis:It was ok.

Tsu:I thought it was good.

Mis:You always do.

Me:YAY! -cheers for Tsu-

Mis:Read and Review for the crazy person.

* * *

**He Wants to What!**

Sibble was at her desk this night thinking at how she completely yelled at Kaname about the cut on her arm. She thought he was out of bounds thinking she was some weak human who couldn't handle herself. Yeah she might have died if he hadn't sucked out the poison, but still she would have survived for awhile to find out the cure. Sibble sighed as she worked on some of her homework when a knock was heard at the door. Cilea who was reading on her bed got up.

"Coming!"She yelled as she approached the door. When she opened the door she smiled happily."Kaname-san! Sibby Kaname is hear to see you!"She called to Sibble who's shoulders slumped hearing he was there.

"Alright give me a second."Sibble said as she marked what problem she was on and got up from the desk and walked over to the door reluctantly."Hello Kuran-san."She said a little too harshly.

Cilea looked at her older sister curiously, but then decided to wait till they were alone to talk to her so she smiled and chided in."I'm going to get some snacks want anything Sibby?"Cilea asked cheerily.

"No I'm fine...Wait get me some water and small bag of chips."Sibble said calmly.

"Alright be back in a few."Cilea than ran off down the hall and down the stairs.

"Come on in Kuran-san so no one sees you in the girls dorm."Sibble said moving aside so he could get in. He walked in and stood near the window."So why are you hear Kuran-san?"Sibble asked leaning against the wall.

"To check on you...Beloved are you angry with me?"Kaname asked looking at her.

"A little." Sibble said looking away from him.

"Why are you angry with me? Is it because of the cut?"He sighed.

"Yes. You were being very mean about it. Kaname I'm not some weak human who always needs someone to help her. I can find things out on my own and help myself. I know you wanted to help, but what if it happens again and you can't help? What then Kaname?"She looked at him her dark brown eyes searching for the answer she wanted from him.

"That will never happen. I promise."Kaname looked sternly at her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."Sibble turned and opened the door and walked out needing to be alone.

Sibble had walked to the tree she loved to climb and hoisted herself up and sat on a long and thick branch. She looked up through a small clearing to see the moon was fully out and very beautiful.

_Maybe I should go apologize...He was just trying to make me happy...I think...I wish my mother was still alive she might be able to help me with boyfriend problems._

Sibble sighed and looked down as she felt that she wasn't alone anymore."What do you want Kenji?"Sibble said looking completely calm though her head was putting up warning flags and saying go find Kaname.

"Just out for a stroll. It's not against the rules."He said leaning against the tree.

"Go away. I don't need my killer near me."She said stretching.

"I'm not here to kill ya tonight. I made a different choice."He said looking up at her.

Thank God she wore shorts under her skirts.

"And what's that? Getting a brain?"She sarcastically said.

"Nope. How about you and me go out!"He half grinned up at her.

Sibble almost fell right out her perch when he said that."Kenji I think you have lost every marble you ever had in that brain of yours. If you haven't heard by the jealous girls around here I have a boyfriend."Sibble said setting herself back into place.

"Yeah I heard, but hey you guys seem to be at a bump in your relationship so why don't you date me?"He smiled.

"OK that's it. It was a nice chat and now I'm going to go to bed before you make my head hurt even more."Sibble jumped down on the other side of the tree and started to walk away.

"You know he wont always be there to save you."Kenji said still leaning against the tree.

"Yeah I know. But I can take care of myself. See ya."Sibble then walked into the building.

_I think I need aspirin or at least a long,long night sleep...I swear fate is throwing me curvballs again...Damn it I hate baseball._

Sibble reached her room and saw that Cilea was standing out in the hallway the door to their room opened.

"Sibby...Are you and Kaname-san going to be alright?"She asked looking at her.

"Yes."Sibble walked to Cilea and they both walked in to their room.

Sibble and Cilea had gone to bed, but as Sibble drifted to sleep something invaded her dreams.

_Where am I? Either I've gone crazy or the world went black...I'm going for the first though._

_You are not crazy. I promise that Miss Sibble. My name is Lilith. I am hear to speak with you Miss Sibble._

_Why do you need to speak to me?_

_Because you are going to have to make some very hard choices. And those choices will determine your fate. I had hoped your mother would still be here she was very smart and was a very devote woman._

_Yeah to God._

_No. She was a follower of me. I am a Goddess. I rule over the mind,body, and soul. Most who follow me are gifted with powers I let them choose if they want to use them or hide them._

_Ok so what your saying is I've had this weird power since..._

_Since you were born, but your mother didn't want anyone else to know so she locked your powers away...After she died everything was released. When you wake there will be something for you and your sister to wear please wear them. It will protect you and her. And Miss Sibble chose what you think is right. Do not think too fast go slow and think everything through before you make a choice. Trust in your powers they can help and protect you in ways people can't. Take care my child._

As the voice faded Sibble sat up straight and looked at her bedside table and there was a small necklace. It was a silver moon with a owl engraved in the middle with a ribbon wrapping around the owl. Sibble picked up the necklace and felt calm and soothed as she touched the pendant.

"Sibby?"Sibble heard Cilea say sleepily.

"Yes Cilea?"Sibble said quietly.

"I had a weird dream."Sibble then heard small sobs.

"Oh Cilea whats wrong!"Sibble got up and went to her sister's bed and sat down.

"I had a dream that you died! And that something evil was taking over the world! You were all alone when you died your heart was broken to pieces!"Just as she finished it started to thunder and rain pelted their window."Sibby I'm scared! I don't want you to die!"Cilea sobbed more her tears like the rain that was outside,endless.

"Calm yourself. I will not die I promise. How about a song?"Sibble asked to her sister. Cilea nodded still crying.

Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tear stained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And it's candlelight beams

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And the branches to hands

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world you see

In the morning

For you know, once even I

Was a little child

And I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears

Trade sweet sleep for fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown

And these years have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Every thing's fine in the morning

The rain will be gone in the morning

But I'll be here in the morning

(Song by:Vienna Teng. A Lullaby For A Stormy Night)

When Sibble had finished Cilea had gone back to sleep and again Sibble looked at the pendant on her bedside table and said to herself that she will be wearing it and hopefully Cilea's dream doesn't come true!

* * *

Me:Well?

Mis:Eh.

Tsu:YAY!

Me:Your are so nice Tsu.

Mis:You need someone to be on your tail so you get things done you know.

Me:Yes I know and thank you Mis.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Ok thrid one! The sequel is doing good right!

Mis:It's doing ok.

Tsu:I like it!

Mis:You always do.

Me:Tsuki is always on my side you meany!

Mis:Oh shush. Read and review.

* * *

**Day off and shopping...**

When Sibble awoke the next day (she was able to get back to sleep) there was a knock on the door. She got up and went to the door to find the head of the dorms for girls there.

"Cross called today a day off for everyone."The girl said. The dorm head was a small petite girl with short brown hair, light brown eyes, and freckles all over.

"Alright thank you Lenna."Sibble nodded and smiled at her as she went to the next dorm room. Sibble then closed to the door to find Cilea awake."Did you hear Cilea day off."Sibble smiled at her.

Cilea rubbed her still sleepy eyes and smiled a little."Sibby what's that on your desk."Cilea pointed to the pendant.

"You have one too on your desk as well."Sibble went over and held up a similar pendant to hers.

"Wow it's pretty!"Cilea smiled at it."Is it from Kaname-san?"Cilea asked taking it. Sibble stared at her. Usually Cilea knew where her gifts came from without out asking.

"No. From a Goddess named...Oh blast what was her name."Sibble tried to think.

"Kyana...Is that right?"Cilea looked at her.

"Yes. Cilea do you know of her?"Sibble asked.

"No I picked it up from you mind. You were thinking to hard and the name popped in my head. Sibby who is she?"Cilea looked at her.

"She came in my dreams last night. She said that soon I would have to make choices that will be hard. She said for me and you to wear these pendants at all times. She also said that our mother had gifts like us...That she worshiped her,but kept it a secret and hid our powers till she died when they were release. Cilea I felt calm near her I think she is telling the truth."Sibble looked at Cilea her beloved and only sister. They were twins but born a year apart though that didn't change how they saw each other.

"If you trust her then I will trust her."Cilea smiled at her.

"Thank you Cilea."Sibble hugged her sister tightly and then put her at arms length."How about we go out shopping!"Sibble suggested.

"Sure but with what money?"Cilea asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to get dressed and go do something real quick meet me at the fountain ok?"Sibble said going to the closet and put on a shirt and jeans (borrowed from Yuuki). She also slipped the pendant on her and under the shirt.

"Alright Sibby."Cilea said as Sibble walked out the door and hurried to Cross's office.

Sibble got there in under 9 minutes. New record for her I would say. She smiled at the assistant who was doing too much paper work.

"Is Cross in?"Sibble asked her.

"Yes. You may go in."The assistant smiled at her.

Sibble knocked and then walked in to see Cross talking with Kaname...She wanted to walk right back out...Like...NOW!

"Ahhh Sibble! What can I do for you?"Cross said smiling happily...To happily scared the hell out of her. She thought he was crazy when they first met.

"Since me and Cilea are kinda broke and have no clothes can we maybe have some shopping money since you called today a off day."Sibble smiled like she was a saint.

"Sure! As long as Yuuki,Zero,or Kaname goes with you."Cross smiled.

Sibble frowned at him."Why can't we go on our own?"Sibble asked crossing her arms.

"Because of the recent events. No I would say take Kaname he would be good strength."Cross kept smiling.

"How about...NO! Me and Cilea want a sister day not a bring a bodyguard because something might kill us day."Sibble shifted her weight to her left foot looking really annoyed.

"Sibble I'm sorry but with everything going on I think it is best you have someone with you."Sibble's eye twitched at her growing annoyance.

"You know me and Cilea are not weak we can handle ourselves."Sibble said frustrated.

"Yes I know but I would feel better if you had someone with you."Cross said trying to reason with her.

"I will have Cilea she is the only person I need with me."Sibble argued.

"Sibble please take someone with you."Cross said calmly.

Sibble glared and then turned around and was about to open the door when Kaname's hand was on the door so she couldn't open it.

"Kaname Please remove your hand from the door so I can leave."She tried to say calmly.

"What are you wearing?"Kaname asked.

"What are you talking about?"She said with a little chuckle."I'm wearing a shirt and jeans."

"I mean under the shirt the necklace. It's giving off power."Kaname looked at her like a child almost.

"It was a present. Can I go?"She looked at him with some anger in her eyes.

"No. Where did you get it?"Kaname asked calmly.

"None. Of. Your. Business."Sibble then ducted under Kaname's arm and went to the window opened it and jumped. Yes jumped though she landed nicely and walked away pissed as hell.

Sibble walked to where she knew Yuuki would be and thought of a plan.

"Hey Yuuki!"Sibble said smiling.

"Hey Sibble what's up?"Yuuki asked smiling back at her.

"I hate to ask but can I borrow some money so me a Cilea can go shopping...I asked Cross but he said I had to bring someone with me...See I want to have a day for me and Cilea...Can ya understand what I saying?"Sibble pleaded with puppy eyes at Yuuki.

"Yeah perfectly! Cross gives me too much money all the time I just leave it in a jar...I'll be right back!"Yuuki said as she ran to get some money for Sibble and Cilea.

Yuuki came back in a few minutes later and with a wade of cash. Sibble looked at the cash and smiled at her.

"I love you soo much right now!"Sibble said hugging her.

"I know how you must feel wanting time with just you and you sister. So be careful an have fun!"Yuuki smiled and Sibble gave her another hug than ran off.

She got to the fountain to see Cilea petting a dove and smiling."Hey there. I got us some money let's go shopping!"Sibble smiled and grabbed her hand and they both left the school without the protection that they would need.

Sibble and Cilea got to the shopping district after about an hour and they both held each other hands happily looking at the store windows. They had gotten to a store with a cute sun dress that Cilea wanted when Cilea froze looking very scared.

"Sibby something is wrong...Someone is watching us...Sibby I'm scared."Cilea mumbled.

"Calm down sister. Nothing will harm you I promise."Sibble smiled at Cilea and they both went in the store.

Cilea tried on several sundresses and picked out a blue one and a white one. Sibble got herself some jeans and T-shirts that fit a lot more comfortable than the ones Yuuki let her use. They payed for them and then went to an outside cafe. Cilea wore her new blue sundress and Sibble wore her new jeans and T-shirt with a heart and sword through it.

"Sibby..."Cilea looked down at the Ice Tea she ordered.

"Yes sister?"Sibble took a drink of her coke.

"Promise that if I ever am taken that you will not cut yourself off from everyone."Cilea looked at her her eyes about to tear up.

"Why are you saying this?"Sibble asked putting her glass down.

"Promise me."Cilea stared at her.

"I...I promise."Sibble looked back at her.

"Good. I love you so much Sibby. Please,"Cilea then stood up smiling."find me soon. You have three years to find me again. Good-bye!"Cilea then ran towards the east where the forest was.

Sibble jumped up leaving,very quickly, some money and ran after her as fast as she could."Cilea!Cilea where are you going? Why did you say that!"Sibble yelled at her sister as they ran into the forest.

"I love you Sibby! Never forget that!"Cilea than stopped in a clearing next to a lake."Stop!"Cilea yelled. Sibble stopped, though she wanted to go to her but her body was not listening.

"Child you came. Heh heh you love your sister that much? Very good. You are mine now!"A voice said as a globe of endless darkness engulfed Cilea.

"CELIA!"Sibble screeched.

"Little girl of Kyana you shall never see your sister again! Tell the Goddess that she will know more pain until all who worship her are dead! HAHAHAHA!"The voice then faded leaving Sibble alone and crying.

_No she can't be gone! NO! She was my only familly!Cilea! My sister!_

_Sibble...Sibble my dear child._

_K-Kyana?_

_Yes._

_It took her! Someone took my sister! You said you would protect us!_

_She did not wear the pendant. I am sorry my child._

_How can I get her back?_

_I do not know where she was taken. And the only way is for you took link with her. But since you have not developed the powers as much as she did it will take time._

_Time we don't have!_

_My child please. There is nothing we can do for now. I will send someone to help you, but you must build your power. I am deeply sorry._

Kyana's voice faded as Sibble hit the ground and bawled her eyes out. After several minutes of crying she regained her composure and her bearings enough to remember to head back to town and grab her things. Sibble got back to the cafe 30 minutes later and saw that Yuuki and Kaname were both sitting at the table she and Cilea had been siting at.

"Sibble!"Yuuki smiled at her.

"Hey Yuuki. Thank you for the money we got some really cute clothes."Sibble tried to smile at her.

"Where is Cilea...Why do you look like you've been crying?"Yuuki went to her very worried.

"She...She's gone."Sibble looked away.

"Then we have to get her back!'Yuuki puffed out her chest.

"Yuuki. She can't be found...Not yet...I will return to the school now...I need rest."Sibble went to the table and tried to grab the four clothes bags when Kaname's hand grabbed her wrist."Kaname I'm not in the mood for this."Sibble sighed.

"You disobeyed."Kaname almost growled at her.

"And? Your not my father. Now,"Sibble let lose a small wave of energy and Kaname let go."I am heading back to the dorms."Sibble then walked off the bags in hand and her mind in a whirl.

_I have to get stronger. I just have to find my sister!_

* * *

Me:Well?

Mis:Eh.

Tsu:YAY! More!

Me:YAY. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Hey everyone! So I now have re-done the first four chapters. I will start on the rest!

Mis:Oh dear lord not again!

Me:Oh shut it!

Tsu:Now,Now children.

Me:Tsu she is being mean!

Mis:Oh bloody hell! Read and review please.

* * *

**New Friend and a Source**

Sibble got back to the dorms in an hour thinking to herself and ignoring everything else. Just as she was getting up to the gates she heard a familiar yet not a voice she wants to .

"Hey there Chicky."Kenji said from the top of the gates.

"Go away Kenji I don't need another head ache today."Sibble said walking past the gates and heading to the dorms.

"Oh come on Chicky! Have ya thought about my question?"He jumped down and walked up next to her.

"The answer is no still.I am with Kaname."She glared at him. He only grinned.

"Well my offer always stands when you get bored of the Vamp."Kenji grinned and showed...Fangs!

"Ken...,"Kenji then disappeared."ji..."Sibble sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

_This is going to be one hell of a night._

Sibble walked to the dorms and went upstairs to her and Cilea's room putting down the bags and laid on Cilea's bed. Sibble was about to bawl her eyes out again when there was a knock on her door. Sibble got up and opened the door to find the dorm leader.

"Sibble you are being moved to the Night Class."Lenna then handed her some papers telling that she is being moved and that she is to report there immediately. Lenna then walked away.

_My life can not get any worse than it already is._

Sibble packed hers and Cilea's things and head to the Night Class...But just as she was leaving the girls dorm there was Kenji again.

"So they are moving ya? Here let me help."Kenji moved to her and picked up three of the five suitcases/bags she was carrying.

"Why are you helping me?"Sibble asked keeping her guard up.

"I'm being nice. Is that not allowed?"he asked grinning at her.

"You tried to kill me remember?"Sibble sarcastically said.

"Yes I know but that doesn't mean I can't change."He said in a innocent voice.

"Yeah and I'm a fairy princess."Sibble sighed.

"You look like it."Kenji smiled big at her. She would have slapped him if it wasn't for the fact that they were at the door already.

Sibble sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and Sibble stepped inside with Kenji(he was still carrying her things).

"Velcome back Sibble."Said a boy with blackish hair and blue eyes. He had a Romanian accent.

"Thanks. Is my room where it was last time?"Sibble asked peering into the darkness to see red eyes.

"Yes. Shall I help you vith your things?"The boy asked.

"Nah kid I got it for her. And don't worry I wont touch anything."Kenji said grinning.

The boy looked at Sibble and all she did was sigh and headed to the dimly lit staircase where she saw at the top Kaname.

Sibble walked past him and straight to the hallway where her room was. Kenji following and smiling at Kaname like he owned the place.

Sibble got to her room and opened to see that there was no second bed just one...Hers."Thanks Kenji. You can leave now. But I would advice the window."Sibble put her things down and sat on the bed.

"Ok then see ya later Princess."Kenji smiled and opened the window and jumped to the ground floor and walked calmly away.

_Great in a fucking dorm full of blood sucker. Well ain't this dandy._

Sibble thought as she fell back looking up at the ceiling. Before Sibble could even fall into a small slumber she heard a knock which brought her back from the edge of unconsciousness

"Who is it?"Sibble called.

"My name is Kalli can I come in please?"Came a soft sweet voice.

Sibble sat up and checked to make sure her pendant was on still and combed her fingers through her hair once then called back."Yes come on in Miss Kalli."

The door opened to reveal a petite little girl with sparkling green eyes,light mid-back length brown hair,a white and black lace dress,black boots,and a lace type hat. She looked like a porcelain doll.

"Hello miss Sibble-san."Kalli curtsied."I'm Kalli Takkien. I hope me and you can be friends. No one here will talk with me."Kalli smiled at Sibble.

"Why wont they talk to you aren't you a Vampire as well?"Sibble asked Kalli who went to the desk and pulled the chair to sit down on.

"Yes...But my family is not all that prominent as theirs."She sadly looked down."When I heard there was going to be a none Vampire here I thought me and her could be friends since they might not talk to you because you are not a Vampire."Kalli looked her her eyes full of hope.

"Your new aren't you?"Sibble asked.

"Yes. Transferred just this summer."Kalli smiled."I heard usually the dorm leader was always nice but he seems mean right now."

"Heh he usually is..."Sibble paused and looked at Kalli and remember promising her sister that she wouldn't cut herself off from people so she smiled at Kalli."Alright Kalli we can be friends."Kalli jumped up and ran to her like a child would to their mother and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!"Kalli smiled at her.

Then as Sibble was about say something she heard a,"Ahem."At the opening to her room and looked to see Kaname.

"Miss Takkien. Miss Kurasaki."Kananme called softly. Kalli curtsied to him and then to Sibble.

"I will talk to you later Sibble-san."Kalli then left Sibble alone with Kaname who closed the door after him. Leaving the window her only escape if needed.

"Sibble."Kaname then went and sat at the chair Kalli left.

"Kaname."Sibble looked away knowing she would most likely blush like hell.

"Sibble the reason you have been moved to the Night Class is so you will be safe."Kaname said as Sibble looked around the room.

"You mean so I can be watched 24/7."Sibble looked directly at him her small spark of anger helping her not blush at his handsome features.

"I mean well Sibble you know that. I wish for you not to be angry. Please Sibble do not be angry with me."Kaname's eyes turned soft as he gazed at her.

"I know, but Kaname I'm not some girl that needs to be sheltered. I found out things about myself and my mother...Kaname I have things I have to figure out and I will let you know, but I have to first find more out about what I am. please Kaname I need time."Sibble turned her eyes to the window and saw that it started to rain. Hard, like the tears she had shed for her now lost sister.

"Fine then for now I shall leave you alone."Kaname got up and headed to the door."Have a nice evening Miss Kurasaki."Kaname then left Sibble alone.

_I'm an idiot. I know it but I have to find my sister. She means everything to me. A library...I need to find a big library!_

Sibble got to her feet and walked out the door to bump right into the boy who answered the front door

"Oh excuse me!'Sibble cheeks tinged pink.

"No excuse me Miss Kurasaki."The boy bowed to her.

"Oh umm what's your name?"Sibble asked.

"Luke."The boy answered.

"Luke is there a library around here? I mean a big library."She smiled at him.

"Yes. Vhy do you ask?"Luke curiously looked at her.

"I need to look for something. Can you tell me where the library is? Please Luke."Sibble stared at him with pleading eyes.

"It is three blocks south of the school."Luke caved.

"Thank yous so much!"Sibble smiled and headed to the stairs to see that all the Vampire (except Luke) were gathered down stairs.

Just as she was about to go down the door burst open and a middle-aged looking man walked in. Some of the kids bowed their heads and kept out of his way.

"Father. You came early."Said a boy going up to the man.

"Yes."The man barely even looked at the boy and stared up at her or well past her.

"Welcome."Sibble heard Kaname say behind her.

"Thank you ."The man bowed his head. The man had short slicked back brown hair,black eyes, navy blue dress pants, white dress shirt, a navy blue jacket over top, and black shoes.

"Please stay for a little."Kaname walked down the stairs and was met at the bottom by the man.

"Again thank you."The man then kissed Kaname's hand and slightly pierced his skin with his fangs. Every kid there went close to Kaname and one pulled the man off Kaname.

"Father."The boy said.

Sibble watched and almost laughed at the man's attempt. Then the man sniffed and looked up at her. Sibble straightened a little and was about to retreat to her room when the man was right next to her.

"My dear what brings you in here? A snack?"The man smiled at her.

"Umm...No..."Sibble almost went wide eyed. She had only been around Kaname and a few other Vampires. And most of those Vampires didn't look at her like food. She knew her powers weren't strong enough to go against this Vampire so she started to backed away slowly until she heard Kaname's soft voice float up to her.

"Leave her be. Sibble come here."Kaname almost growled.

Sibble nodded and went down the stairs to Kaname's side as he put a protective arm around Sibble's shoulders. Kaname could tell that Sibble was a little scared so he made sure she was safe.

"Please sir I think it is time you left."Kaname looked at the man with a semi-murderous glare.

"Of course."The man came down and looked at Sibble and then left.

Sibble had by then a small cluster of Kaname's shirt in her grip. Kaname smiled at this and started to walk back up stairs everyone looking at him. Once out of sight and ear shot Kaname stopped in front of her room.

"Sibble are you alright?"Kaname asked not moving her off him.

"Yes...Thank you Kaname."She unclenched her fist and looked up at him."I'm sorry."Sibble went to kiss Kaname when he lightly tapped her lips with his finger stopping her.

"There is no need to say you are sorry."Kaname cupped her cheeks."Just make sure if you try to go out take someone with you. I do not care who just take someone."He smiled at her and then bowed."So for now I bid you good-bye."He then left to a room three doors away.

_Tomorrow I will go to the Library. I don't want to go while that man is around...He crept me the fuck out!_

Sibble went in her room and went to her sister's things. Sibble went through the luggage and found a small picture of her sister. She put it in the small desk next to her and then took out a white bear. She then went to her bed and fell asleep with the bear tightly held to her chest.

* * *

Me:Well?

Mis:Quiet child.

Me:I'm not a child!

Mis:Yes you are.

Tsu:I think you both are kids.

Me:*cries*

Mis:Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Ok finaly after like years chapter 5!

May:OMG!

Me:May? Where the hell...Never mind...

Tsu:May welcome to crazy 'r'us!

Mis:Dear Lord...Please just read ignore the fools.

* * *

**Klutzy Girl and Showing Weakness**

Sibble woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. She sighed and got out of bed knowing she had to get up and go to the Library while all the Vampires were asleep. She walked over to the bags from yesterday and pulled out a black shirt that had red lettering saying : _I'm not Crazy, Just Insane._ She then pulled out a pair of black jeans. She walked over to the bathroom and changed her clothes and then walked out to her suitcase to grab a comb. As she was combing her hair a knock came at her door.

_A Vamp up this early? No._

"Who is it?" Sibble asked not moving to the door.

"Luke."Came the boys Romanian accent.

"Oh one minute."Sibble brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail. She then walked to the door and opened it a little."Yes?" She asked looking at the boy.

"Kuran-san told me to guard you today."He said looking at her.

_Me and him are going to have a very, very long talk about this._

"Thanks, but I already have someone who is going to come with me."Sibble smiled politely knowing Luke was only doing what he was told.

"And who vould that be?"He asked.

_Damn these Vamps._

"Zero-kun." Sibble smiled broadly.

Luke gave the face most of the Vampires around there gave when Zero's name came up."Alright I will tell Kaname-san."Luke bowed and walked away.

Sibble sighed and looked at the clock across the hall and bolt out. Class was going to start for the Day class in 9 minutes so she had to grab Zero before then. She didn't think he'd mind skipping class.

Sibble saw Zero walking by himself so she ran right up to him."Zero!"she called to him.

Zero arced his eye brow at her as she panted in front of him."What?"

"Zero what would you say about skipping class today and accompanying me somewhere?"Sibble smiled up at him once she caught her breath.

Zero stared at her."Where exactly?"He asked the idea sounding pretty good to him.

"The Library not to far from here."Sibble smiled brightly.

Zero weighed the options of either going to class listening to a lecture or going to a quiet Library."Fine."

Sibble smiled happily and they both walked off campus. Sibble had not asked where the Library was exactly but Zero seemed to know so she just followed him. After a few blocks a three Story building came in to view.

_Hopefully I can find something out here._

Sibble and Zero walked in to the Library, Zero instantly heading to his favorite section. Sibble chuckled to herself and went to a huge book with the name _Catalog_ written on it.

_Ok let's see a book on Goddesses...And weird powers..._

Sibble flipped through the pages and found a section on Goddesses and Telepathy. She nodded and wrote the section down and closed the book. Sibble then looked up at the section names finding that hers was on the third floor.

_Lovely..._

Sibble sighed and climbed the stairs to the third floor, she first though told Zero where she was going to be. When she got to the floor she looked around and found the section. It was small but she found the book she needed,hopefully, and took it to a small corner to sit and read.

She flipped through the book and found Kyana. She read the passage about her and her followers.

_Kyana is a kind and loving Goddess. She had many followers in the early years none would ever disown their faith to her. Her symbol was a crescent moon with an owl engraved in it. Those who followed her were give powers as she believed that they should be able to defend themselves as well. During the few years following the war between Humans and Vampires a war between the Gods and Goddesses started. Each wanting more power. Kyana had tried to stay neutral, but when her followers started to be killed she went in to war. She was called Kyana of Blood. Her hair which was a beautiful silver was forever soaked with blood. Her eyes hand turned hard and cold as her heart did. There are no pictures of her with her Blood hair but you can image what she would look like after the blood bath. soon her followers diminished and only a handful remained. No one knows how many are left now, but to know who they are they can move things with their minds, go in to people's minds, and the crescent moon and owl. Some say they are too powerful and must be killed on site. So beware to all who remain._

Sibble kept reading the passage over and over again. That's why Kenji was trying to kill them they had a power from a Goddess who was known for killing during the war. So her and her sister if found out would be hunted by others beside Kenji and the WMB.

_Great._

Sibble sighed and got up putting the book back and looked for the other book on telepathy's. As she found the book she heard a "Ah!" and a thump. Sibble looked behind her to see a young girl with blond hair trip and fall with at least seven books in her hands.

_Klutz..._

"Are you alright Miss?"Sibble asked walking over to the girl.

The girl looked up at Sibble her blond hair somewhat in her face."Yes thank you."The girl started to pick the books up organizing them.

"Do you need help?"Sibble asked trying to be polite.

"N-no I'm fine."The girl got up all seven books in a neat stack.

Sibble shrugged."Alright."Sibble was about to walk away when she heard a voice in her head.

_Phew that was close! I didn't know any one else was up here! if she would have seen the books flying I'd be in soo much trouble!_

Sibble turned back to the blond and cocked her head to the side.

_No she couldn't be...Could she?_

"Excuse me Miss."Sibble looked at the blond. The blond looked at her shyly.

"Yes?"The blond smiled nervously.

_Can you hear me?_

The blonde's eyes widened before she dropped the books her hands covering her mouth."Y-your like me!"

"Do you have a necklace too?"Sibble asked a little cautiously.

"Oh!"The blond dug in her shirt and pulled out an identical necklace to Sibbles.

Sibble smiled."I'm Sibble Kurasaki."

"I'm Mika Tekami."Mika smiled happily.

Before Sibble could say anything else she heard the annoyed voice of a certain Vampire Hunter."Sibble we have to leave soon."

Sibble turned to see Zero looking at her three books in his hand."Alright Zero."Sibble nodded think she'll have to check the book out.

"Hey, hey who's that?"Mika whispered to Sibble.

_Zero._

_He's cute! _

Sibble tried not to make a weird face at Mika. Yeah Zero had some good points, but he wasn't her type. She didn't even know if he had a type."Hey Zero this is my new friend Mika Tekami. Mika this is Zero Kiryu."

Zero didn't say anything just nodded at Mika. Mika blushed and smiled giggling like a school girl with her first crush. Sibble chuckled to herself and tucked the book she had under her arm.

"Well Mika, me and Zero have to leave. I'll see you again." Sibble smiled at Mika.

"Alright."Mika smiled and waved as Zero and Sibble walked off.

_I live at the Cross Academy. Just ask the principle Cross for me. I live in the Moon Dorms._

_Alright! I'll try to contact you again soon. It's nice to know someone else is like me._

_Yes me too._

Sibble and Zero walked to the check out desk, Zero checking out Sibble's book as well as his own. As they started to walk back to the school there at the bottom of the steps was Kaname,Yuuki, and Cross. Sibble looked back towards town thinking maybe that was safer.

"Sibble! Zero! Where have you two been?"Cross somewhat yelled.

"At the Library."Sibble held up her book and Zero had his in plain sight.

"Ah...Well next time Zero don't skip class."Cross sighed and headed up the stairs as Yuuki smiled and waited for Zero who just ignored the lecture and walked up the stairs.

Sibble started to go towards them when Kaname grabbed her arm."Why didn't you take Luke?"He asked annoyance in his voice.

"Because I already had asked Zero."Sibble lied perfectly, or at least she thought.

"Do not lie to me."Kaname almost growled out, before he in the blink of an eye took the book Sibble had under her arm

"Give that back!"Sibble tried to reach for it, but her height was too small.

"When you tell me the truth."Kaname said his hand up high.

Sibble grumbled and again tried to grab the book, only to fail again."Fine! I didn't want some Vampire looking over my shoulder while I tried to read!"She yelled her cheeks red and panting a little. She was getting pretty pissed at Kaname.

Kaname arced his brow before he handed her back the book. Sibble took the book trying to calm herself down."Please next time just tell me the truth. That's all I wanted."Kaname kissed the top of her head. Sibble blushed brightly as Kaname started to walk away.

Sibble never thought herself the needy type and was always so calm, but with her sister gone her anger was slipping out. What she wanted was a gentle hand to comfort her. As Kaname turned away her hand, of it's own accord, reached out and grabbed the tail of his Kaname's shirt.

"What is wrong Sibble?" Kaname asked as she realized she had grabbed Kaname's shirt.

Tears started to build up in Sibble's eyes as she looked up at Kaname. Kaname pulled Sibble close to him and hugged her tightly. Sibble never showed weakness in front of any one but her little sister. But she felt so safe with Kaname, she didn't know why she went against him all the time. She cried in his arms tears spilling out of her eyes and down her delicate cheeks.

Kaname decided to pick her up bridal style. Sibble for once did not yell or scream to have her put down. She let Kaname carry her all the way to the Moon Dorms. As they walked in all the Vampires were gasping at how Kaname Kuran the Pureblood was carrying a human. Kaname of course didn't care one bit, his Beloved was crying and all he wanted to do was comfort her.

Kaname was in front of her room when she finally spoke out."C...Can I stay with you?"Her question was in a soft almost whispered voice as tears still flowed freely down her cheeks.

Kaname nodded and walked to his room and set her on the bed before quickly heading to her room to get her something to sleep in. Sibble looked around the room not looking at anything in particular. When Kaname came back with a long nightgown Sibble took it and went to the bathroom to change, setting the book she had on the desk. As she came back out Kaname was looking out the window.

"Umm..."Came Sibble's voice which made Kaname turn towards her.

He smiled warmly looking at Sibble in the nightgown."Come you must be tired."He walked over to her.

Sibble followed him and laid down in the bed. Kaname went in to the bathroom and changed in to long pajama pants and a lose fitting shirt. He got in next to her pulling her close to him. Sibble curled up in his arms her tears finally stopping as Kaname kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."Came her soft reply.

"Your are welcome Beloved."Kaname said as Sibble fell asleep her head resting over his heart. Kaname smiled and closed his eyes feeling happy that his Beloved was with him. Sibble for once had no problems sleeping. Her mind only thinking of how warm she was feeling next to Kaname.

* * *

Me:Well?

May:I wuv you!

Tsu:Finally women!

Mis:It's ok...ish.

Me:I love you May Tsu! Mis you are just mean! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Me:Ok next chappy!

May:I wuv you soooo much!

Tsu:Hey do I get to be in this?

Mis:Fools all of you...Read.

* * *

**Fight!**

When Sibble awoke the next morning Kaname was still there holding her close to him. Sibble felt comfortable near him so she stared at his sleeping face for awhile thinking about the day before and how her sister was gone and she had cried in front of Kaname like a little child. She mentally kicked herself and was about to move to get out of bed when the arms around her tightened.

"And where are we going this early Beloved?" Kaname said his eyes opened and looking at Sibble.

Sibble looked up at him and blushed a little at the nickname he had given her."I was going to go to the bathroom."Sibble blushed more as his arms loosened from around her.

"Very well." He smiled warmly at her.

Sibble before her face lit up a bright red got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Sibble looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked like hell. Her eyes were a little puffy from her crying half the night, her hair was a mess, and she was in a nightgown (she finally noticed). She sighed at her self.

_Hell I'm a mess. I guess I'll have to talk with Kaname sooner or later about my sister..._

Sibble sighed again and after using the toilet she came out to find Kaname still in bed his eyes closed, but she knew better then that."K-kaname."She slightly stuttered.

Kaname opened his eyes and sat up revealing some of his chest from the lose shirt."Yes Beloved?"He said looking at her.

"About my sister..."Sibble trailed off not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Beloved rest until class. You look tired still. We will talk later."He smiled softly at her.

Sibble blushed and walked over to the bed and laid back down, Kaname's arms instantly going around her and bringing her close to him like he did last night. Sibble again curled up in his arms and tried to drift back to sleep.

After a few hours,she was able to fall back asleep, she woke up to Kaname missing from the bed and a commotion down stairs. Sibble got up and saw on the back of a chair a Night Class uniform for girls. Sibble quickly changed and went to the stairs and to her surprise saw Kenji!

"Aww guys come on don't be so mean."Kenji grinned showing some fang.

"Why are you here?"Came Kaname's smooth voice.

"Just to talk to Sibble."He smiled.

"That wont be happening."Kaname said keeping himself calm.

Before Sibble could say something Luke appeared and pulled her back down the hallway."Luke what are you doing?" She almost screamed.

"I have orders to keep you away from Kenji Tokai."Luke said not letting go of her.

"Why? I can handle him on my own."Sibble said not yelling at Luke since he was just doing his job.

"Besides him wanting to kill you, he is a Vampire. And Kaname-sama does not want you near him."Luke said calmly.

Sibble sighed and followed Luke back towards her room. She closed the door hearing him stay in front of her door. Sibble looked out the window to find below it another Vampire to watch her. She walked over to her suitcase and looked in it to find the necklace Kaname had given her the first year she stayed at Cross Academy. The necklace was a pure silver cross necklace with ancient writing on it.

Sibble slipped the necklace on with her other necklace from the Goddess and then when she heard that the commotion had ended she opened the door to find Kaname about to knock on it."K-kaname! What was all the commotion about?" Sibble asked Kaname as he walked inside her room.

"Beloved please stay away from that Kenji guy."Kaname asked politely.

"I know that much Kaname. He did try to kill me."Sibble said calmly.

"Yet you let him escort you here yesterday."He looked at her his eyes narrowing.

Sibble felt outraged and a little happy that he was jealous."He showed up without my invite. I tried to tell him to shove off but he didn't. He only carried my suitcase. I was cautious around him Kaname."Sibble looked at him not backing down.

Kaname sighed and Sibble could see him relax visibly."I am sorry Beloved. Forgive me."He leaned against the wall.

"Kaname are you alright? You are acting strange..."Sibble looked at Kaname worried.

"I am sorry Beloved. I am fine."He smiled gently at her.

Sibble tried to return the smile."Alright."

"So this morning you wanted to say something about you and your sister what was it?"Kaname said changing the subject.

"Oh...I found a book on..."Sibble stopped short and thought about what the book had said about telling others.

_Should I tell him...I love him...But is love enough to tell him...Yes. I have to trust him...If not him then who?_

"Beloved?"Kaname looked at her worried.

"I found a book on a Goddess. My...My mother was a worshiper to her. And she came to me in a dream. Her name is Kyana."Sibble waited for Kaname's reaction. It wasn't what she wanted.

"What! Beloved is that the power I feel from the necklace you have on? Take it off this instant! And never speak this to anyone!" Kaname yelled viciously.

"No! I maybe able to get my sister back if I start using my powers! Kaname please!"Sibble looked at him pleadingly to hear her out, but he would have none of that.

"No! Sibble!"Kaname almost growled out. Soon Sibble felt all of the night class outside her room.

Sibble's eyes started to tear up as it hit her. She should have listened to the book. How stupid could she get. All her life she only trusted Cilea. She had thought she could start to trust Kaname with everything, but now she couldn't.

"I...I thought I could trust you and thought you'd hear me out, but now I see I was wrong."Sibble looked at him her eyes turning red."Good-bye!" Tears spilled over her cheeks as she rushed to the window as a suitcase that can be carried by the shoulder followed her out as she braced herself for the window.

Kaname's eyes went wide as he ran to the window."Sibble!"He yelled at her as she blasted a Vampire away from her and jumped out the window landing perfectly.

Sibble knew she wasn't going to be able to return her heart hurt and all she wanted to do was cry in a corner somewhere. She ran to the gates and as she got there she saw Yuuki looking at her curiously. Sibble got ready to blast her lightly out of the way.

"Yuuki catch her!"Came Kaname's voice from not to far away.

Yuuki pulled out Artemis and Sibble just blaster her away as she ran down the stairs away from the place she had called home for nearly a year. She didn't look back knowing she would stop if she did. Sibble ran to the town hoping to find Mika again and stay with her. Sibble though could feel Kaname was still coming after her and a few other Vampires also. Sibble stretched out her power trying to feel for Mika.

_Hmm should I have pizza or pasta._

Sibble found Mika's thoughts and instantly opened up a channel to her mind. Hoping she could help her. She needed someone who knew what she was going through.

_Mika!_

_S-sibble?_

_Yes! Thank God I found you! I need your help!_

_Sure! What's the problem?_

_I'll give you the story when we meet, but I'm being tailed by Vampires I need to hide._

_Damn! Sure where are you?_

Sibble looked at the street signs and little shops she passed to give an idea of where she was.

_Alright take a left at the next street then head all the way down till you see a bread shop, then turn in to the alley way and run at the wall. And just believe me when you do alright?_

_Yeah._

Sibble ran to the next street running till she saw the bread shop feeling Kaname catching up. Fast! Sibble ran as hard as she could straining her muscles so much that the pain was almost made her drop. She ran to the alley way and ran at the wall. She prayed she wasn't just going to run in to it. But instead she went through it and found herself on the floor of a cozy house. She looked behind her as a portal closed and sealed itself up.

"Hey Sibble welcome to my home!"Sibble looked up to see Mika smiling down at her. Happy as a child with candy. Which she did have.

"M-mika?"Sibble got up and looked around. "Nice place."Sibble tried to calm her still fast heartbeat.

"Yep. Now spill what the hell happened?"Mika asked as Sibble rocked a little and like that passed out. Her mind was going too fast her body was tired and her heart had broken. All she wanted was to sleep...Forever.

* * *

Me:Ah nice to end a chapter like this.

May:Yay I'm in it again!

Tsu:What about me? Arenu-chan!

Mis:You all give me a head ache.

Me:Love you all how have been reading the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I am sorry again for the long wait on the chapters. The house has been hectic!

Tsu:I know I have heard.

Mis:Get your butt working!

Me:Slave driver!

May: Read and have fun!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Learning and Mending a Broken Heart**

Sibble awoke a few hours after she had passed out on Mika's floor. Her head hurt and she felt like she wanted to just go back to bed and hoped everything was just a nightmare. But she knew it wasn't her heart was broken, her sister was gone, and she was now alone with a strange new girl who she barely knows. Sibble sat up as tears freely fell from her eyes again and she curled her legs up to her chest crying softly.

_I have to find her. I have to find my sister. Cilea please wait for me I will find you I swear it!_

After crying for an hour Sibble wiped her eyes and got out of the bed she was in. She was still in her clothes as she looked down. Just as she was about to walk out of the room and find Mika the door opened.

"Hey how are you feeling?"Mika asked from the doorway.

"Better. I am sorry I fainted."Sibble looked down.

"It's alright. I have some food out for you. You must be hungry after all that."Mika smiled softly.

Sibble nodded lightly."Thank you." Sibble walked and was herded to a wooden table and a plate of pasta was in front of her."So you made pasta instead of pizza?" Sibble absent mindedly said.

"Well I have company and pasta fills you better."Mika smiled and sat down putting a glass of soda next to Sibble plate.

Sibble started eating quietly as thoughts where being compiled and her heart trying to mend. As Sibble ate Mika watched her with some amusement. Sibble never noticed as she ate and kept to herself. She could feel Mika was not searching her thoughts, which she was thankful for.

It took Sibble about 30 minutes to eat since she wasn't too fixated on the food and more on her thoughts. After she ate and Mika put away all the plates Sibble took a deep breath and looked at Mika."Can you teach me?"That's all Sibble said. She didn't want to talk about what happed. Not yet any ways, the wound was still too fresh for her to talk about it.

"Sure. And when you feel up to it we can talk."Mika smiled and hugged Sibble. Sibble felt safe and could feel how much Mika carried for her even though they didn't know much about each other.

Mika first made Sibble take a bath and slip in to some of her clothes instead of the school uniform. Once Sibble was clean and in new clothes Mika sat her down in the living room."Alright Sibble we'll start with something small and work our way up to heavier things."

Sibble nodded lightly."Thank you Mika. I...I don't know what I would have done without having someone to turn to."

"Hey it's alright. We take care of our own. Now see the plastic cup? Move to you."Mika pointed to a little red cup.

Sibble nodded and concentrated on the cup as it wobbled and then floated up an inch above the table surface. She then willed it to come to her. It took her some time to get it to her. She never used her powers as often as Cilea did so they were only strong when she had a strong emotion running through her.

"Good. You can do this in your spare time as well and try different items when you think your up to it. I have to go out today so stay in the house for now."Mika smiled."There's food in the refrigerator. Be safe. *Mika smiled and headed to the door.

"Alright. You be safe too." Sibble smiled somewhat as Mika left. sibble looked around the house. It looked more like a cute cottage then a house.

_What am I going to do? I wanted so bad for Kaname to except what I am..._

Sibble then started to sing the song that Cilea had always loved.

_Because the place that light and shadow  
Overflows from calls me,  
I have to go. If you perk your ears, you can hear it, right?  
The applause is a force of gravity that won't let me go._

_Let's move ahead without fearing anything, no matter how rough the path.  
Sp that even teardrops can change into diamonds,  
I pray to a shooting star that it will grant me that power._

So that I will be guided to that sparkling place I admired when I was young,  
I continue to swim.

I'm living my life, and though at times the knife of reality stabs me,  
I want to act it out with all of my heart,  
Because I can offer up my entire existence.

When the sash of light that dazzled my eyes spreads out my path  
The curtain rises again today, for the sake of that smile.  
For the sake of that smile...

_(Song: Ray of Light, Singer:Oohara Sayaka, Lyrics: Matsuura Yuki)_

Once she finished she made a promise to herself. She promised to keep going forward and to learn her powers. She had to get stronger! She needed to be strong for herself and her sister. There was no time to sit around and cry.

_I'll lock away my heart. My sister comes first not my love life. Good-bye Kaname._

Sibble wiped her tears and started to move things around that her powers were able to. She knew that it may take a while for her to get a hold of them, but she was going to learn everything she could.

_If Cilea could do this I can too. I will get her back!_

* * *

Me:Again sorry for the long wait!

May:It otay.

Tsu: -gets out hand cuffs- I'm going to strap you down to your computer chair and make you write more!

Me: 0o Tsu n-now let's talk about this... -runs away-

May: Mis is currently unavailable for this part so me, the baby of the group, will say it. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Danger in Shopping!

It had been a few days since Sibble had gone to Mika's for help. She had been training her powers when she could trying to keep her mind off of the thoughts that threatened to tear her up. Mika was always there helping her when she didn't know what to do or just needed someone. She could still feel her heart tighten when her thoughts strayed to Kaname and how he had not even heard her out. She wanted her sister, wanted to talk to her and have her advise. Cilea always knew what to do.

_Cilea... I miss you._

Sibble had tried several times to touch Cilea's mind with her powers but nothing seemed to work. At first she feared the worst but remembering what her sister said she knew she couldn't give up yet. But she was getting restless staying inside the house all the time and wanted to go out just to get some air and think a bit more clearly.

"Mika?" Sibble called out to the kitchen.

"Yes?" Came Mika's childish voice.

"Do you think it would be safe for me to go out for a little?" Sibble said as she walked from the living room to the kitchen.

"Hmm... Maybe. You do need some new clothes... And I do want to check out the new store... Yes let's go out! I will help make sure you aren't found." Mika grinned brightly at her.

"Thank you Mika..." Sibble smiled slightly.

Mika smiled softly as she went over and grabbed Sibble's hands and held them in hers."I know you are worried and still trying to wrap your mind around the events of late, but if you need to vent I am here."

Sibble choked as tears threatened to run down her cheeks as she hugged Mika. Mika hugged her back making Sibble feel comfortable and warm. It was like her little sister was still somewhat there with her through Mika.

"Now go get changed and we will head out! Shopping!" Mika pulled away grinning as she started cleaning up the kitchen.

Sibble nodded as she walked to the bedroom she was staying in and pulled off the rumpled t-shirt and shorts she had been wearing and pulled out jeans and a tanktop. They were a little short on her but she was ok with it. She hadn't had much in her shoulder bag so she had to borrow some of Mika's clothes.

_Shopping...We had gone shopping before... No I wont cry now! Cilea just wait I will have you back with me...But we will have to move again..._

Just as Sibble's mood was dropping Mika appeared with a purse in hand and a smile."Come missy! Oh do you want some candy?"

Sibble looked up and a small smile came to her lips. Mika was trying to keep her in a nice mood and Sibble appreciated it."No sugar tooth." Sibble smiled she had given Mika that little nickname because she always had something sugary in her hands or mouth.

"Okay your loss!" Mika then put a lollipop in her mouth and walked out.

Sibble followed after her and pulled on her shoes at the door before walking out. Cilea's house was near the shopping district so it wouldn't be a long walk. The shopping district was always busy and far away from the academy. She prayed that she could have one nice walk out side.

_Kyana please just one day._

Sibble and Mika walked in to the shopping district people talking and smells of some of the cafe's and restaurants teasing their senses. Mika was happy to go shopping as Sibble looked around cautiously. She hadn't sensed any Vampire so she knew right now she was safe, but was paranoid.

"Relax Sibble we will be fine! Ohhh there's the new shop let's go in!" Mika grabbed Sibble's hand and dragged her in to a clothing store called Kaylon.

Mika walked over to where some jeans and skirts were flipping through them happily. Sibble went over to a skirt that had caught her eye. It was long and white with a black lace pattern skittering across it. She held it up and looked it over as Mika called out to her.

"That is pretty! You should try it on!" Mika giggled as she took out some jeans and laid them over her arm.

"I want to see if I can find a shirt first." Sibble said as she walked over to where some shirts and tank tops were hanging.

Sibble then found a white tank top with a black heart in the middle and she thought it fitting. She picked the hanger up and looked over her shoulder at Mika. Mika had her arms filled with jeans, shirts, and skirts Sibble could only shake her head at her friend...yes friend she thought of her like a friend that she has known for years.

"I'm going to try these on." Sibble said as she held up the skirt and tank top.

Mika nodded smiling."I'll wait outside the door to see."

Sibble blushed slightly and nodded as she headed to the changing room, Mika taking a seat on a bench near the rooms. Sibble walked in to a changing room and started to undress setting the other clothes on the small bench. She then first put the skirt on and then the tank top, Sibble then turned to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked sad and in dire need of rest. Her sleep has been restless and filled with nightmares.

Sibble shook her head hiding the necklaces she had under the tank top and walked outside so Mika could see her."Well?" Sibble did a small spin and Mika clapped happily.

"Perfect! How about you wear it!" Mika smiled as Sibble nodded about to go and get the other clothes when she felt a Vampire near by.

_No!_

She looked at the door and saw three Vampire all in the Cross Academy uniforms. Sibble cursed silently and rushed back in to the changing rooms and grabbed the clothes and ran back out as she saw Mika paying for her clothes and the ones in her hand feeling the Vampires near as well and about to walk in to the store!

"Mika!" Sibble walked to her and grabbed the bags as the sale was over."What do we do they are watching the doors!"

"There's too many people to make a scene... Okay how about..." Mika's eyes widened as she felt a arm grab her shoulder.

Sibble turned to Mika wondering why she stopped and saw Takuma Ichijo standing behind her. And knew the presence behind her was Kaname's. She looked at Mika for help but Mika didn't know what to do.

_I have never dealt with Vampire before. I thought we had more time before more showed up. God they are quick. They really wanted to find you darlin._

_The one behind me used to be my boyfriend so yeah._

_He's kinda cute... Liked the silver haired boy more._

_So now what?_

_Hmm let them lead us out then run while in the throng of shoppers?_

_Sounds good._

"Beloved." Kaname said behind her.

"Don't you dare call me that." Sibble said her body tense gritting her teeth.

"Please, do not be like this. I was upset and worried for you when you told me about the Goddess, but you have to understand that she is not good." He sighed lightly.

"Don't you dare say that about the Goddess!"Mika growled out going defensive about Kyana.

"Ichijo let's go bring the blond." Kaname said as he gently grabbed Sibble's arm and pulled her with him.

"The name's Mika not The Blond!" She huffed as Ichijo pulled her with him.

_He's an ass Sibble._

_Not always..._

_Darlin._

_Ok to most his is unless he likes them._

_I thought so._

_Please don't think to badly of him..._

_Fine only because you asked._

Once lead outside Sibble looked at Mika who nodded and they both pushed aside the Vampire's near them and started to run. They heard the Vampire yell and fall over themselves and knew they had only a few seconds to get hidden in the throng of shoppers.

_Sibble we will split up for now be careful! Don't run to the house or they will know where we are. Head to the church I have a portal there._

_Alright you be careful too!_

_I will!_

Sibble ran with all her might through the people of the shopping district. She could feel the vampires were trying to catch up to her without hurting the people around. She had a small head start which for now had to work. The church was 30 minutes away by walking but running 20 maybe less if she kept at this pace. She hoped Mika would be alright.

Mika had ran in the opposite direction as Sibble knowing another way to get to the church. But she had the feeling she would be caught, her senses always were right. She had bags of clothes which slowed her down, but if she gave Sibble enough time she could get away.

_Kyana protect her. She needs help for which I can no longer give._

Mika turned to her left and there was Kaname glaring at her his eyes red. He had followed the wrong trail and her was unhappy with her. She didn't care it meant Sibble had a chance.

_Sibble the portal is the corner torch to the right when you enter. From here on out you will have to be on your own. I taught you the basics the rest you will have to learn on your own._

_What do you mean!?_

_They caught me._

_No! I will come help._

_No! Go you have to find your sister. The Goddess will help me. I believe in her, as should you. Train and find her, I would like to meet her one day._

_Mika...Alright. May the Goddess protect you._

_May she also protect you._

Sibble ran in to the church and ran straight at the torch to her left and was again inside the house. She could run out and save Mika, but Mika would be mad at her. She was on her own now. Mika had books that could help her, she'd seen them before. It was time she cut the training wheels off and move up her training quickly for her sake and her sister. She hoped Mika would be okay by herself.

_Goddess..._


End file.
